Stars, Hearts & CardGames
by Blacktwinschan
Summary: A YGO X SM Fanfic. After years of following her parents orders, Minako decides to follow her dream and the popular talentshow Star Search, hold in Domono, might help her. But when she meet Yugi & CO, things get more difficult then it was supposed to be
1. Break Up Family Bands

I'm not very godd in english, so there's gonna be some both gramtic and spelling mistakes in my stories, but I'll do my best for to make it right. Thank you gor understandning!:3. This is my third fanfic(yay^^)

This time it's after the battle against Caos and after the Battle City finals, but yet it isn't Kaiba Corp Tournament. The Yugioh gang have come home and the life have turn back to normal, except that the world famous American talent show, Star Search ,will be held in Domino. Aino Minako isn't too late to take the chance, but that by the cost of her allready bad family band with her parents. Her cousin let mer move in at his place and sign her in the Domino High School(Were he also works as a teatcher of art.)adn she makes a relationship with Yugi & Co. Her life turns out good, until she meets Mokuba Kaiba. This leads her to a meeting with the CEO himself, and feelings start to blossom(Even if none of them whant to confess it). But strange things starts to happen in Domino, and soon Minako strats to realize that it all have to do between two familiar men in her life...How will this turn out between Mina and Seto? Who'll win _Star Search_ and Who's the mastermind behind all?

_**Chapter 1- Break Up Family Bands**_

It was 22:30 PM, and in Tokyo, the Aino family's house was Minako doing her ready for bed. Suddenly the phone rang, and only a minute after did Mrs. Aino yell that it was to her.

"_Which moron calls at this time_?" she thought while walking down the stairs. She realized suddenly that it could be anyone of the girls, maybe except for Ami -chan. Her father wasn't really happy about that they could call in the middle of the night, and when they did was it nearly in all cases about something that the senshi's had to take care of. But even then still he didn't let her buy an own cell phone. That miser!! He never supported her dreams of become a singer, and her mother supported him in whatever he said and done. She loved them, but the same time did she hate him. For to let go of getting twisted feelings once again, did she picked up the phone and said a bit tired.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Mina –chan! How's with you, my favorite cousin?"

"Michiro –kun? What a surprise!" She tired voice turned directly to be excited. But then did her eyes fell on the kitchen clock.

"Do you know what time it is? This time maybe dad kills me, and its all goanna be your fault!" Her cousin chuckled.

"I take the risk! You'll not guess my good news?!"

"You'll finally come home to Tokyo again?"

"Are you kidding me? " When Minako didn't answer did his voice turned softer.

"Mina –chan, it's impossible to me to move back, forgot that?" Minako sighed to herself. Michiro must have known her reaction because he changed subject rather quickly.

"Hey, you know that show on TV that goes once a year? The one where young losers' contests to get a star contract that still won't make them famous?"

"Hey, that's my favorite program your jerk!" If Minako would have seen her cousin right know, she would have known that he smiled to himself. Michiro known his cousin to well to know that it worked to change subject if she bring something up that he didn't wanted to talk about. At least for a while!

"Anyway, the contest is always in America, right? Well, this year's contest isn't!"

"What do you mean?" Her cousin chuckled.

"The director and program leader wanted new talents, like every year. But this time they wanted to find talents somewhere else and because one of their sponsors lives in Japan…" But before he continued the sentence, Minako interrupt him with a loud yell.

"_You mean that it's going to be in Japan?_"

"Yes, and because that you love this weird contest, did I took things in my own hands and signed you up!" Minako yelled.

"Are you serious?" Minako yelled again. Her eyes got big and shiny and she really imagined herself taking the award and with the contracts help become a real _pop star,_ with all things that followed...

* * *

"But the bad news is that it will be held in _Domino City_!" Minako awakes quick from her dreams back to the reality, and was nearly making her poor cousin deaf when she shouted;

"_Are you kidding?"_

"Unfortunately I don't. I got to know that one of the most important sponsors, real business giant lives there, so the director wanted to hold it there instead of the capital…And I have more bad news cousin. _Star Search_ is about to begin earlier than it was planned. It begins next month already, so if you are interested do you have to convince your father until the end of next week!

"Convince him to let me go to the other side of Japan for a month for to join in _Star Search_? It would be much easier to convince him to give me more month penny!"

"Well, I have an idea… I could let you live at my place, and _convince_ you're principal to agree and send your studies… then maybe we'll have a chance!"

"But…would you do that… for me?"

"Normally not, but only because it's you…!"

"Arigato Michiro –kun! You're the best...but how will you convince…?"

"Simple! She's my _girlfriend_. I can have relationships, unlike some others I know!" Minako growled and was only one reason from hung up the phone. Now she knows why she didn't call her cousin so often, he _always_ got on her nerves with his talk about relationships. She was the soldier of love and beauty, it's was just ironic that her own love life was a catastrophe. When she felt she was calm enough she placed the phone back to her ear.

"But do you really think that he'll let me go? You know that dad never have supported me in anything. And mum isn't any better!" Her cousin chuckled.

"Do they still want you to be something like a doctor or something? Man, they sure have high thoughts about you, Mina –chan!"

"You bet! But you must help me!! Please?" It was quiet for a minute, but then Michiro sigh.

"I'll do an "unexpected visit" next week and talk to them, but I first have to talk with Umi, ok?"

"Ok, who's Umi?" Michiro did a sigh once again, and hanged up. She stood by the phone for a while, all quiet. And for the first time in her life, did she felt that it was hope that she could make her only and biggest dream to come true. The only thing stood in her way was her family's word.

* * *

And just like he promised did Michiro his "unexpected" visit at the Aino's the following month. And like always did things moved on like they always did when Michiro came on visit. _First a drink, then dinner and then some coffee for at least two hours before Michiro went home._ It had gone through the drinks, the dinner and was just about to finish the coffee part, without that her cousin had mentioned anything about it. And suddenly, by an "accident", did her foot meet his knee and made him bow over the table, growling quietly.

"Michiro, are you all right?" Mrs. Aino watched him with worried sight and was just about to rise up to help him.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine…!" His eyes went to his cousin, who gave him a big shiny smile on the opposite side of the table. And because they had been friends since childhood, could they somehow talk without a word was told between them.

"_Hadn't we made a deal? Then do your part, or else will a special part of your body get more damage than your knee!!_"

"_Patient isn't your strong side, is it? _Uncle, have you heard that _Star Search _will be held in Japan this year? Well, I was thinking..." But before he could continue the sentence did Mr. Aino brushing out laughing.

"You think that my daughter would contest? That's good, Michiro –kun!" He brushed out in laugh again. Michiro sweat dropped. This wasn't what he expected to hear. He sweat dropped once more before he, nearly whispering, confessed. Mr. Aino stopped laughing a bit for every word. In the end did he watching his nephew with open mouth.

"You don't kidding, don't you?" Mr. Aino sighted, and Michiro began his convince language.

"Why not? Minako –chan have the voice, her chance to win is big. And instead of a hotel, she would live with me, and her studies will be sent to her... Besides, wasn't it you who said "Always follow your dream?"

"I guess I did!" Mr. Aino smirked and watched both his daughter and his nephew.

"I guess that you two have planned this from the beginning, haven't you?" His smirk got soon replaced by a sigh. He turned to his daughter with a bothered face.

"But I'm afraid that my answer will be no."

"Why? Don't you think that she would make it or what?" Michiro said. His voice sounded calm, but Minako know that inside, he was furious. He has probably noticed her parent's verifying need. She felt the sadness spread. In front of her sight did she see her dream pack its suitcases and fly away from her, for to never return? Her certificate wasn't bad; she didn't drink or was taking drugs and hadn't been going out with boys for a year…What was their reason?

A view of her, working all day on an office showed up in front of her eyes. A lady office employee in her best age, are trying to reach the high top positions who's dominated by men. And then go home to a husband (who is a young version of her father) and a loveless marrige (Like her parents's.). No dates, no romance or passionate kisses… And she wouldn't ever again sing... Should that be her destiny? She, Sailor Venus – the sailor suited solider of beauty and love? No, it couldn't be! That couldn't be _her_ destiny! She belonged on the stage, and she would do anything to get there!

* * *

But the voice of her father breaks through her deep thoughts. She slowly hears him say to her:

"You shouldn't waste your time of singing, Minako! Wouldn't be better to spend your time to be something meaningful, don't you think?" She looks up on him. His eyes didn't agree with the sound of his voice. It was supposed to sound like a question, but the eyes make her see right through the facade. He _didn't_ ask her, he _commanded_ her to agree! But this time shouldn't she be his marionette anymore. Aino Minako had a dream, and she would make it come true, even if would take a lifetime to do it

"I thought you would think that way!" Her father said with a pleasant smile. Then he turned to Michiro again.

"You now Michiro -kun… The risks to work with things like artist, singer, actor and designer are that it all can change only by a day! One day you're famous and in the next you're history!"

"I can't agree with you, uncle. I've still got a lot of customers even when I quitted as an artist to work at High School."

"Then you're one of the lucky few!" Mr. Aino said, without taking a notice about the irritation in Michiro's voice.

"Honey, you've never told him when you worked for that poor business man…!" Mrs. Aino suddenly said, and watched her husband with soft eyes. Mr. Aino took her hand that she'd placed on his shoulder and smiled at her, and then turned to Michiro again.

"That's a sad story that would be forgotten, but I'll tell you: that boy is the devil himself. I really wish that he'll be punished for something!" Among the telling, did his eyes turned black. Michiro changed subject.

"Well, that's past and I think it would be the best thing to do to bury it!" He said and took a slurp of his coffee. Mr. Aino's eyes turned to normal again.

"You're right… Anyway, the point is that the life never get's as you thought…!" He sighed, like he was remembering a bad memory. Then he smiled again.

"I'm relieved that my daughter has catching her mind and laid down those stupid, singer thoughts…!" But now couldn't Minako stand any longer. She rose quickly up from the sofa and said with cold, slow voice:

"No, I haven't."

"What did you say?" Probably Mr. Aino hadn't expected that Minako would answer. Quickly he turned on his neck and watched his daughter.

He was a bit surprised, though the look on his face.

"I haven't given up my dream, dad. And I never will!" Minako crossed her arms, for to cover how much she trembled. Never have she dared to say against her father – even when he had wrong. Now it felt like she watched herself from the outside, like watching a TV screen. But suddenly Mr. Aino… bushed out laughing! Minako got stunned. It took a while for her to realize that he was laughing at her! Michiro seemed to react to, because he rose up from the chair, watching her father with big, wondering eyes.

* * *

"What…What are you laughing at?" Minako asked with trembling voice. Her father stopped laughing.

"Forget this singer nonsense, Minako." Mr. Aino rose up from his chair and watched down at her.

"Why should I?" Minako asked.

"It would t be a waste of your ability. You can be much greater than that!"

"You think that I would work like you? As an office employee who're trying to reach the high top positions year after year, and never make it?"

"MINAKO don't talk to your father like that!"

"Why are you only on his side in everything?"

"A wife shall support her husband in everything; I really hope I'll teach you that well when you're going to get married!"

"With someone you choose, I think?" The arrogance in her voice made Michiro nearly wonder if it really was her who's talking, or was it somebody else? In which case did Mrs. Aino's eyes getting smaller.

"I have thought about it, and now I think it would be the best if we did!"Minako stared chocked at her. She couldn't be serious…but instead of she, did Michiro protest;

"You can't be serious Mrs. Aino –sama." Mrs. Aino turned to him, but before she had spoken a word laid her husband a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me explain this, honey!" He cleared his throat, and saw at Michiro with his cold eyes he usually used to Minako.

"Michiro –kun, You surely understand that the last thing I want is my daughter to get a broken heart and a unsure future! I want her best!"

"I would never think about anything else, uncle. But you aren't a good father if you don't let her choose her future, or most badly; love. And the way you do now; makes you a bad parent!"

"Are you saying that I'm not good father?" Mr. Aino growled. Michiro didn't take a notice.

"As far as I'm concerned; both uncle and aunt haven't supported Mina –chan in anything. Dad always told me that parents have to be strict, but also gentle, loving and supporting for to be a good parent…!"

"Well, I've a thing to tell you: Aino Michiro! My brother was a complete fool in everything, that why he never became something meaningful (he was a simple plumber and died in an accident with water and electricity.)" He gave his nephew a look of disgrace.

"And with the thought about _who_ you are now, I'll think that he wasn't good parent either. A second class artist…!" But now Minako had enough. It was one thing that they tracked down on her, but when they tracked down on her gentle, understanding and talented cousin….

"Don't ever call him a second class; you're dam mutt!" She gets between them and looks at her father with small, hateful eyes.

"MINAKO!" Mrs. Aino yelled angry. Minako didn't take a notice about her. Right now did only her father existed in her mind. She had been dancing for his pipe far too long, and she would never let him make her do it again.

"Michiro's right. You have never supported me any of you. The only thing you've done is track down on me! I've always tried to do my best for you, puts my friends aside for you but still that's not enough. I can't be the perfect daughter you wanted and now I'll go my way- not yours!"

"Ok, young lady. If you don't want to follow our rules, then you can move!"

"W-what? Are you serious?" Mrs. Aino watched her husband with wordily eyes

"Honey..?" But Mr. Aino held up his hand and watched his daughter straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't say such a thing if I wasn't serious. I want you out of this house by tomorrow, not later."

"But were shall I live…and school…!"

"No need, I'll call them and tell them that you've quit!"

"Hey, now you're going to far uncle. You can't force her to end school, she need her education…!"

"Then she'll fix it herself without any help from us!" He then gives Michiro a disgraced look. "And I'm not your uncle young man. I don't have a nephew…!"

"Well then, if you want to have it that way, _Azuriko –san_, then I'll take Minako-chan with me back to Domino!"

"You do what?"

"I'll fix her into a school there, and then she'll live with me!"

"Michiro –kun… Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do! Do you think that I'll let my only cousin live on the streets?" He turned to Mr. Aino.

"Don't cares about the stuff .I'll come back and pick them up!" He takes his jacket and opens the outer door.

"Come on cousin! We've a long way to Domino, even if we take the highway!"

"But Artemis…" Minako begin, but Michiro cut's her off.

"I'll pick him up too, of course! Come on, we can't stay here all night can we?" Minako smiles at him, takes her jacket and walks out behind him, leaving her parents stunned and chocked on the other side of the door.

* * *

**W**ell, I hope you enoyed chapter one everybody^^. I would dearly love to know what you think of it so far, so please review you comment^^


	2. The Beginning Of A New Life

_I'm not very good in english, so there's gonna be some both gramtic and spelling mistakes in my stories, but I'll do my best for to make it right. Thank you gor understandning!:3. This is my third fanfic(yay^^)_

* * *

_**Beginning of a New Life**_

Her cousin lived in the outskirts of Domino City. The house was not as stylish as those in Tokyo, but it had its charm. The apartment itself was small and quite messy, for as mentioned earlier, Michiro Aino was an artist out of his fingertips. The teaching profession was only one way to pay the bills.

"It's quite small, but those pictures will be retrived in the morning...", he pointed at abunch of picture screens which were gathered at the sink."...And then we'll get better space."

"Who is she?" Minako asked suddenly. Michiro watched from the mound to the painting his cousin watched. It was a female portrait, painted only in autumm colors. The model stood with her back, looking at the artist over her shoulder while her hair moved gracefully in the wind. It was a beautiful painting, her cousin's talent was brilliant. No one could claim the opposite. Suddenly she got a lump in her stomach. What if mom and dad was right? What if she doesn't have what it takes to succeed. She refused to believe that her dream just was childish fantasy, but she began to doubt when she saw Michiros works. He was a consummate talent and he worked as a_ teatcher_! Mom would never miss an opportunity to remind her if she failed. Minako could aldready hear her derisive comments: _"Minako, how was it now? You wanted to be a singer, but weren't we right when we advised you to change your mind? Sure you wish that you had listended to us, right darling?"_ So she would say. Literally, word for word.

"No idea!" Her cousin said and went forward to the painting. "I got an order to do this by a photograh I got from the costomer. It will be retrived in the morning but I putted it here beacuse I don't want to risk it to be damaged." From nowhere, he took out a white cloth and in one motion covered the painting with it.

"Unfourtantely, it looks like we have to share a bed, cousin." he said then. In once second Minako's face was bright red. Sharing bed? With her ___male _cousin? Sure, she had dreamed about sharing a bed with a good-looking guy, but this was _too_ drastic! Wasn't it also illegal? Her somewhat small bizarre imagination worked at full speed in front of her eyes, despitcing everything that could possibly happen of "the sharing a bed" thing. Michiro just stared at her, slightly embarrassed.

"But come on! It's not that i'm going to rape you while you sleep, geez. What do you think I am, a rapist? We'll just sleep in the same bed, not _sleeping together_. " Minako stared back at him, then she sighed." You suprise me, Michrio-chan. That you just could _believe_ such a thing."

"That I thought...? Hey, who started, you and your bizarre imagination!"

"Was it not!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

And so it continued. All the way from the bathroom until the two cousins were actually in the comfortable double bed. Why her cousin had a double bed and what he did in it was something she didn't want to find out. But she could imagine what it was, and she began to smile to herself. If her cousin now did what she thought he did with his girlfriends, who could blame him? He was a handsome man and his personality was reflected in the beautiful appearance, so why shouldn't the ladies be drawn to him, even if it was only for one night?

He breathed heavily, he was probably about to fall asleep. Just before she closed her eyes, she wispered:

"Thank you Michiro-chan. Thank you for everything you've done." Then she fell asleep, with a smile on her lips.

* * *

_Yay, Chapter two :). Long time, no see right? Sorry for the long update, but I've been quite busy and having a serious lack of inspiration on this story :S_

_. But now I've come back and for now on I'll write shorter chapters so it will be easier to read :)_

Enyoy your reading :D


End file.
